


Where the Wolfsbane Grows

by standing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Implied Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standing/pseuds/standing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsbane grows in all kinds of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wolfsbane Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the book _Where the Red Fern Grows_ by Wilson Rawls.

Allison buries her father with wolfsbane flowers engraved on his tombstone.

She made sure the engravers cut the flowers deep, as deep as the bite marks that riddled her father’s corpse, as deep as the bite on her mother’s shoulder, as deep as the knife in her mother’s chest, and as deep as Kate’s gaping throat.

If she paid them a little extra to come in and similarly mark the Hale family graves with flowers, she didn’t leave them alive long enough to tell anyone about it. 

No one besides Derek cares anyway.

Kate taught her a lot of things, especially how much fun taunting Derek could be.  
____

Allison bears ink wolfsbane petals high on the skin of her neck. They bloom the brightest where Peter ripped Kate’s throat out, an X marks the spot show of strength Allison did for herself as much as she did to mock Derek and his pack. 

After a kill, she adds to it, wreathing herself in the only sense of purpose and family she has left. 

The petals skim down past her collarbones now. She’s saving the crater of skin above her heart for Derek, or maybe Scott. She hasn’t decided.  
____

The smell of wolfsbane follows Lydia, a dark scent, lingering in a perfume of her own concocting. She uses it to hold the wolves at bay, leaving Jackson to keep pace with her just out of reach. He tears high longing whines from his throat that she ignores for now. 

Her perfume is a promise. 

It’s a warning to remind them that she’s not prey, will never be prey, not again.

And if they try to hunt her, she’ll do to them what she did to Peter.  
____

Peter’s chained in wolfsbane underground, buried deep where spiraling roots drape through bones and decaying skin. 

There’s a tangled lump of wolfsbane lodged in his throat. 

It silenced his howls when Lydia buried him alive.  
____

Sheriff Stilinski keeps piles of growing wolfsbane bullets close at hand, pushed into jacket pockets, in kitchen drawers alongside spoons, and in loaded guns, hidden in caches throughout town. 

He pushes them into his son’s hands along with the regular bullets, hoping that Stiles will never have to fire a gun like he means it.  
____

The wolfsbane laced arrows in Boyd, Erica, and Isaac stand tall out from their long cold bodies.

Allison dropped them on the doorstep of the Hale house in a pile, and rigged the surrounding area to keep them from being buried. 

The stink of death and wolfsbane flows heavy on the wind along with the ash. 

If Derek pays close enough attention he imagines that he can see the flies moving over their bodies, fast enough to be mistaken for black flames.  
___

Scott’s cage is ringed with wolfsbane. The air’s so thick with the smell of it that he can barely breathe. 

On the days when Allison visits, the wolfsbane seems to climb higher, reaching in towards Scott. 

But that could just be the way the petals on Allison’s neck draw him in. No matter how much he fights it, his eyes tend to trace up the long column of her neck, until he reaches the cold awareness of her eyes.

Allison pets at his chest those days, her cracked nails scrapping at him, like she can’t decide if she wants to peel him open or not.

He inhales deeper on those days, despite the pain in his chest, hoping that one of the breaths will be his last.  
___

Derek and Stiles carry the seeds of wolfsbane with them. With every death they can feel the seeds growing and slowly poisoning everything around them. 

Derek should’ve never tried to put Laura to rest with wolfsbane, should’ve never forgotten that wolfsbane is ultimately just as harmful to humans as it is to wolves, and that he’s just as damaging. 

Stiles stays quiet and rolls bullets between his fingers. The smell of wolfsbane is so immersed in Derek’s senses that he can’t tell what kind of bullets they are. 

And he's not brave enough to pry them from Stiles' fingers.  
____

Wolfsbane grows everywhere in Beacon Hills these days.

**Author's Note:**

> First post to Ao3, so if I missed anything tag or warning wise please let me know. Also, hi, scary things are scary. Hug me?


End file.
